Ice Queen
by YamiTai
Summary: Eigentlich will Legolas nach einem Besuch in Bruchtal nur wieder in den Düsterwald zurückreisen. Doch wie so oft gerät der Elb in Schwierigkeiten !Chapter 3 up!
1. Freezing hell, blue shadows

**_Ice Queen_**

_Autor: YamiTai_

_Thema: Herr der Ringe_

_Disclaimer: Leider habe ich immer noch keinen Elben geschenkt bekommen… also gehört anscheinend nichts von all dem mir… bis auf die Idee. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit und tue das alles nur zum Spaß. _

_Herr der Ringe gehört Tolkien und das Lied „Ice Queen" Within Temptation… _

_Rating: G? Ich hab davon keine Ahnung…_

_Summary: Diese FF ist Pre- LOTR. Sie handelt größtenteils von Legolas, der auf einer Rückreise aus Imladris ist… und natürlich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gerät…_

_Personen: Wie gesagt, Legolas… dann sicher noch Estel und Thranduil, vielleicht auch noch die Zwillinge und Elrond…_

**Ice Queen**

_Kapitel 1: Freezing hell, blue shadows_

Blaue Schatten um ihn herum.

Ohne viel Mühe Schritt er vorwärts, den Blick immer in Richtung Osten gerichtet. Ohne Pause schritt er seinem Ziel entgegen, die Ruhe um sich herum genießend, von der er wusste, sie würde nicht lange anhalten. Spätestens wenn er die unsichtbaren Grenzen des Waldlandreiches überschreiten würde, wäre es vorbei mit dem kurzzeitigen Frieden.

Doch noch war er nicht zu Hause, noch störte nichts seine innere und äußere Ruhe, auch nicht die Kälte, die er dank seines elbischen Blutes nicht spürte, trotz der sehr dünnen Kleidung, die er trug.

Er war froh, diese wenigen Momente für sich zu haben, bevor wieder die Pflichten eines Prinzen, der er nun einmal war, auf seinen Schultern lagen. Er war froh, diesen Weg alleine angetreten zu haben, auch wenn ihn Lord Elrond und dessen Kinder in Imladris wohl am liebsten ans Bett gefesselt hätten, um ihn am gehen zu hindern. Oder vielleicht hätte Lord Elrond auch am liebsten einen seiner Schlaftränke ausgepackt und ihn bis zum Frühjahr schlafen geschickt, wer wusste das schon…

Noch jetzt musste er grinsen, wenn er an diese Szene vor seiner Abreise dachte…

„_Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Legolas!"_

_Amüsiert drehte sich der Elb zu seinem menschlichen Freund um, zog eine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum, darf ich fragen?" Nicht, dass er sich die Antwort nicht schon denken konnte…_

_Prompt kam die erwartete Erwiderung. „Es ist später Herbst, darum! Ich werde dich nicht im tiefsten Winter da draußen herumspazieren lassen! Sonst noch Fragen!"_

_Legolas schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf. „Wovor hast du Angst, Estel? Dass ich erfriere? Ich bin ein Elb…"_

_Ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck machte sich auf Estels Gesicht breit. „Nicht die Kälte macht mir Sorgen, sondern die Tatsache, dass du ohne Begleitung- allein! – durch das Nebelgebirge willst, zu Fuß! DU! Wo du doch das Pech und die Schwierigkeiten nur so anziehst!"_

_Estel stöhnte auf, als Legolas' Augen an seinem Arm hängen blieben, wo sich noch ein kleines Souvenir ihres letzten Ausflugs befand. „ICH!" widersprach er entrüstet. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war nicht ich derjenige, der nach Bruchtal zurückgebracht werden musste!"_

_Der junge Mann stöhnte auf. „Gut, dann sind wir halt beide nicht besonders vom Glück gesegnet. Das tut aber nichts zur Sache, Las… du bleibst bis zum Frühling hier, und damit basta!"_

_Legolas setzte gerade zu einer entsprechenden Erwiderung an, als drei Elben den Raum betraten. Der Älteste- und mit Abstand Würdevollste- räusperte sich. „Estel hat Recht, Legolas. Jetzt schon sind die hohen Pässe zugeschneit, und ehe du bei den Bergen ankommst, wird es tiefster Winter sein. Was hindert dich daran, hier noch den Frühling abzuwarten? Düsterwald läuft dir nicht weg…"_

„_Genau! Im Frühjahr sind immer noch genug Spinnen da, die du jagen kannst. Keine Sorge!" warf einer der jüngeren Elben hinter Elrond ein. Legolas warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Vielen Dank, El. Aber das weiß ich selber. Doch erstens war ich für die nächste Zeit oft genug euer Opfer…"_

_Elrond warf seinen Söhnen einen scharfen Blick zu, den diese allerdings nicht sahen, da sie gerade den Prinzen mit genau demselben Blick bedachten. „Elladan? Elrohir?" Beide zuckten synchron unter dem schneidenden Ton, den die Stimme ihres Vaters nun angenommen hatte, zusammen. Elladan begann langsam, zur Tür zurückzuweichen. „Ähm… ich… muss dann mal zu Glorfindel, schauen, ob er Hilfe braucht!"_

_Auch der jüngere Zwilling ging zur Tür. „Und ich… ich helfe Elladan beim Helfen. Bis dann!"_

_Elrond seufzte. „Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meiner Söhne, Legolas."_

_Der lächelte und winkte ab. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nicht revanchiert hätte, Lord Elrond… _

_Aber ich habe einen Brief von meinem Vater erhalten… die Dunkelheit in meiner Heimat scheint zuzunehmen. Ich wage es nicht, noch so lange zu warten, bis der Frühling heran bricht… was, wenn vorher irgendetwas geschieht? Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wäre ich nicht da." _

_Elrond schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Was sich dieser Elb einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte… eigensinniger Dickkopf! Er konnte da wohl nichts mehr ändern… _

_Elrond verließ den Raum, doch Estel war nicht bereit, so einfach aufzugeben. „Nein! Und dabei bleibt es! Dein Vater ist die letzten Jahrtausende gut ohne dich zurechtgekommen, er wird es auch noch diesen Winter schaffen. Ich bin nicht bereit, dich gehen zu lassen, und ich werde es auch nicht tun!" Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Und wenn ich dich ans Bett ketten muss, mellonin!" (mein Freund)_

_Legolas lachte. Dann trat er auf seinen besten Freund zu. „Estel. Ich danke dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen machst. Aber mir wird nichts passieren."_

Noch eine Weile hatten sie sich weiter gestritten, bis dann letzten Endes doch er als Sieger hervorgegangen war.

_Legolas umarmte noch einmal zum Abschied seine Freunde, verbeugte sich höflich vor Lord Elrond. „Namáriê, mellyn nin… hir nin." (Lebt wohl, meine Freunde… mein Lord.)_

_Elrond legte ihm noch eine Hand auf die Schulter, neigte seinen Kopf. „Namáriê, caun Legolas. Anar caluva tiêlyanna."(Lebt wohl, Prinz Legolas. Möge die Sonne über Eurem Weg scheinen.)_

_Mit weiten Schritten verließ er die Geborgenheit Bruchtals, der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen._

Nun, er hatte nicht gelogen, oder? Immerhin war er schon über eine Woche unterwegs, und es war ihm noch nicht einmal ein einsamer Bär über den Weg gelaufen. Geschweige denn irgendwelche Orks oder sonstige dunkle Kreaturen… Estel war mal wieder überängstlich gewesen.

Ein leises Grummeln in der Ferne ließ ihn aufmerken. Sein Blick schweifte über den Himmel im Norden, von woher eine dunkle Wolkenwand heraufzog. Dass sah nicht gut aus… aber bevor dieser Sturm hier wäre, hätte er schon längst Unterschlupf gefunden, da war er sich sicher. Das Nebelgebirge war hier, am Hohen Pass, von Höhlen durchzogen, die größtenteils miteinander verbunden waren und so ein riesiges Labyrinth bildeten. Irgendeine dieser Felsspalten befand sich sicher auch in der Nähe, kein Grund zur Sorge...

Suchend schaute der Elbenprinz sich um, zuckte zusammen. Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er nun schon beinahe das Gebirge verlassen hatte… nur mehr ein Hügel hier und da erinnerten noch an die mächtigen, schneebedeckten Gipfel, die keine dreißig Meilen entfernt hoch in den Himmel ragten.

Noch einmal wanderte ein beunruhigter Blick in Richtung Norden. Anscheinend verschätzte er sich heute mit allem, denn der Sturm schien mit einer beunruhigenden Geschwindigkeit näher zu kommen. Noch vor einer Viertelstunde schien die Wolkenfront noch gut das Doppelte entfernt gewesen zu sein…

Ratlos driftete sein Blick hin und her. Eine halbe Stunde- das Höchstmaß an Zeit, das ihm noch blieb- würde nicht ausreichen, um zurück in den Schutz der Berge zu kommen, und zwischen den Ostausläufern des Gebirges und der Westgrenze von Eryn Vorn lag eine gut neunzig Meilen breite Graslandschaft…

Als die ersten Schneeflocken auf seinem Haar landeten, begann er zu bereuen, nicht auf Estel gehört zu haben und in Bruchtal geblieben zu sein. Aber das würde er Estel mit Sicherheit nicht auf die Nase binden.

Es waren die letzten klaren Gedanken, die er fassen konnte, denn im nächsten Moment brach im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Chaos los.

----

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er durch den Sturm gelaufen war. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es wohl keine Rolle spielte. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war, aus diesem Sturm herauszukommen. Und die eisige Kälte.

Valar, nie hätte er gedacht, wie viel Schmerz Kälte einem zufügen konnte. Wie viel Pein der schneidende Wind verursachen konnte, wie sehr es einen erschöpfen konnte, sich seinen Weg durch die weißen Massen arbeiten zu müssen.

Irgendjemand hatte ihm mal von dieser Mühsal erzählt, lange Zeit war es her…

Der stetige Gegenwind und die immer höher steigende Masse des Schnees, durch die er sich kämpfen musste, zehrten an seinen Kräften, erweckten in ihm den Wunsch, seinen Gliedmaßen kurz Ruhe zu verschaffen.

Warum eigentlich nicht?

„_Niemals rasten- nicht in einem Schneesturm! Das ist wichtig, merke es dir, ion nin!" __(mein Sohn)_

Wer war das noch mal gewesen? Ein bitteres Lachen verließ seine Lippen. Die klirrende Kälte schien sein Gehirn eingefroren zu haben… und doch, nichts wollte er mehr, als sich eine kurze Ruhepause zu gönnen. Nur für einige Augenblicke…

---

_Reiner, weißer Schnee, so sagt man, wirft nicht graue, sondern blaue Schatten. Dieses Bild, blaue Schatten auf weißem Schnee, gilt als eines der schönsten Dinge, die man sehen kann. Und doch geht die Schönheit, wie so oft, einher mit dem Tod…_

Ein einsamer Vogel, der nach einem furchtbaren Schneesturm auf der Suche nach Futter gewesen war, möge sich über eine Unregelmäßigkeit in dem sonst so einheitlichen Bild unter sich gewundert haben.

Dunkles Eibenholz stach kontrastartig gegen den blendend hellen Untergrund hervor, ein dunkler Fleck.

_Und in der Tat, nichts weiter… ein dunkler Fleck in der gefährlichen Schönheit der eisigen Hölle…_

_/ When leaves have fallen  
__And skies turn to grey  
__The night keeps on closing in on the day  
__A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
__You better hide for her freezing hell…/_

_TBC?_

_Ja, ich weiß, so etwas gab es mit Sicherheit schon mal. Aber ich… ich wollte sie unbedingt schreiben, weil es mir doch so viel Spaß macht, irgendwelchen Mist zusammenzuschreiben…_

_Wäre schön, wenn sich wenigstens ein paar Leute finden würden, die das hier lesen und vielleicht sogar ein paar Kommis hinterlassen…_

_(knuffz) an alle!_

_YamiTai_


	2. Cold wings, blind rage

**_Ice Queen_**

_Der vollständige Disclaimer steht in Kapitel 1. Ich schreibe ihn jetzt nicht noch einmal hier hin, wenn ihr unbedingt NOCH EINMAL wissen wollt, dass nichts von all dem mir gehört- klickt auf den „Zurück" - Knopf._

_**Kasandra:** Da muss ich dir leider was sagen... das bleibt noch mein Geheimnis! (manisch lach)  
**Tanja: **Okay, also Fragezeichen weg. Ich hoffe, du liest jetzt auch weiter...  
**Lost-Elf: **Mellon, I'm so honored! Well, I told you that before, but even if I repeat me: YOU'RE GREAT! I hope you do me the honor and read on... although the next chapter will not come too soon because my beta currently has pretty nasty school stuff to attend to...  
**hanna: **(Licht wieder anknips) Na, wo biste denn? (grins) Ich hoffe, ich höre wirklich von dir... ich warte! Danke für dein Kommi!_

_**all: **Thank you so much, guys! I hope I did this part good, too..._

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Ice Queen**

_Kapitel 2: Cold wings, blind rage_

/ _On cold wings she's coming  
__You better keep moving  
__For warmth you'll be longing…/ _

„Denkst du, es geht ihm gut?"

Aufseufzend sah Elrohir seinen menschlichen Bruder an. Der stand- wie so oft in den letzten fünf Tagen- auf seinem Balkon, den Blick nach Osten gerichtet. Es bedurfte keiner großen Fantasie, um sich auszumalen, an was- oder wen- Estel dachte. Nun, er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln- sie alle machten sich Sorgen um den goldhaarigen Düsterwaldprinzen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm auf dem Heimweg etwas zustieße- um genau zu sein, es wäre mit das erste Mal, dass ihm nichts zustoßen würde. Er musste grinsen, wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, es würde mich sehr wundern, würde er nicht spätestens jetzt bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten stecken…. AU! Was soll das, Dan?"

Der Ältere der beiden Zwillinge hatte dem Anderen gerade eine Kopfnuss verpasst. „Hör einfach nicht auf ihn, Estel. Er redet Nonsens, wie immer."

Wütend starrte sein Bruder ihn an. „ICH rede Nonsens? Hast du dir überhaupt schon mal zugehört?"

„Allerdings, ich denke nämlich immer nach, bevor ich etwas sage. Solltest du auch mal probieren, so kann man nämlich unnötige Dummheiten vermeiden!"

„So? Na, dann habe ich das ja nicht nötig. ICH rede nämlich keinen Schwachsinn, so wie du, Dan!"

„Aha, ich rede also Schwachsinn. Wo wärst du denn ohne mich? Du würdest dich immer noch in Zeichensprache mit ada verständigen!"

„Na und? Ich kommuniziere wenigstens richtig, während du ja noch nicht mal die einfachsten Regeln des guten Benehmens verstehst!"

„Welches gute Benehmen? Meinst du dein allabendliches Abspulen von „Möchtest du noch etwas Wein, ada?"? Das nenne ich nicht gutes Benehmen, das ist Einschleimen!"

„Wirkt aber!"

„Tut es nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

…

Seufzend drehte Estel sich um und schickte sich an, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Die Zwillinge konnten über Kommunikation so viel diskutieren, wie sie wollten- wenn sie sich erst einmal stritten, dann nahmen sie sowieso nichts anderes mehr wahr. Am Ausgang seines Zimmers stieß er unversehens mit Elrond zusammen, der mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue dem- inzwischen wohl festgefahrenen- Gespräch seiner Söhne lauschte.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

Entnervt schaute er zu seinem jüngsten, menschlichen Sohn. „Was war dieses Mal der Auslöser?"

Grinsend erzählte Estel seinem Ziehvater die Gründe des erneuten Konflikts der Brüder. Kopfschüttelnd hörte der sich alles an, blickte dann durchdringend auf seinen Ziehsohn. „Du willst ihm hinterher."

‚Ertappt!' schoss es da durch den Kopf des Menschen. Nun, es war auch närrisch, etwas vor dem Herrn Bruchtals geheim halten zu wollen…

„Nun gut… aber nur, wenn Elladan und Elrohir dich begleiten."

Überrascht schaute er seinen Vater an. So leicht hatte er noch nie zugestimmt… allerdings- er blickte in Richtung seiner Brüder- würde er sich erst mal Gehör bei diesen beiden Dickschädeln verschaffen müssen. Und das konnte schon noch den ganzen Winter dauern…

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Do…"

„Dan? Ro? Könntet ihr mir mal KURZ zuhören?"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Hallo? Ihr noch anwesend?"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„SEID IHR NOCH GANZ NORMAL?"

„„NEIN!""

Estel musste grinsen. Wenigstens sahen sie es ein… der erste Schritt zur Besserung. Und komisch, sobald ihnen irgendjemand etwas an den Kopf warf, waren sie sich SOOO einig…

„Kommt ihr nun mit nach Düsterwald oder nicht?"

„Was wollen wir denn in Düsterwald?" Elrohir hatte den Sinn ihres früheren Gesprächs wohl nicht ganz mitbekommen- und wurde prompt von einer weiteren Kopfnuss belohnt.

„Au! Wofür war das denn?"

Elladan funkelte ihn an. „Für deine grenzenlose Dummheit!"

„Ich bin nicht dumm!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

…

Stöhnend sank er in einen Sessel. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los… kaum zu glauben, dass sich die Brüder wirklich liebten und notfalls jeder der Beiden für den Anderen sein Leben geben würde…

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„**Nein!"**

---

Als die drei endlich aufbruchbereit waren, sah Estel so erschöpft aus, als hätte er gerade allein eine Horde Orks besiegt… und er wusste, würden die beiden nur noch ein einziges Mal mit ihren blöden Wortgefechten anfangen, würde er sich wahrscheinlich schreiend die nächste Klippe runterstürzen.

Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er seinen jüngsten Sohn erblickte, entschied sich dann aber, nichts zu sagen. Er hatte die Zwillinge schließlich über drei Millennien aufgezogen- und war bereits durch härtere Zeiten gegangen. Er konnte Estels Gedanken also sehr gut verstehen. Lächelnd trat er an seinen Zeihsohn heran. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, Estel. Hoffentlich findest du Legolas bald…"

Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich übertönt, als von der anderen Seite des Hofes zwei Stimmen herüber klangen.

„Und ich sage dir, wir sollten das Ding mitnehmen!"

„Wozu? Es nimmt nur unnötig Platz weg!"

„Ach? Und warum schleppst du dann _Du- weißt- was- ich- meine_ mit? Nimmt das etwa keinen Platz weg?"

„Es ist wenigsten nützlich, du Blödmann!"

„Schau dich selber an, Dan!"

„Du bist blöder!"

„Nein du!"

„Du!"

„Du!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

…

Estel stöhnte nur auf, schlug die Hand vor die Augen. „Valar, was habe ich euch nur getan?"

Elrond musste amüsiert glucksen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und näherte sich seinen beiden anderen Söhnen. Er wusste, Estel wollte aufbrechen, und sein Geduldsfaden wurde immer dünner. Am Ende würde er noch allein los reiten- und in Valar- weiß- was für Schwierigkeiten kommen.

Seine Rufe blieben von den Zwillingen ungehört.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

Allerdings, vielleicht wäre Estel ohne diese beiden Streithähne auch besser dran. Der Elbenlord drehte sich also um und bedeutete seinem Adoptivsohn, näher zu kommen. Sichtlich genervt kam der auch. Elrond legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, lächelte ihn an. „Estel, ich wünsche dir eine sichere Reise. Anscheinend werden diese beiden Dickköpfe hier nicht in der Lage sein, dich zu begleiten…"

Diese Rede hatte den von Elrond gewünschten Effekt. Sofort fuhren die Köpfe der Zwillinge herum, blitzten sie an. „„WAS war das?""

Elrond und sein jüngster Sohn blickten sich kurz an, lachten dann auf. Die Zwillinge jedoch schauten ein wenig… ein ganz kleines bisschen verärgert.

„Das könnte dir so passen, kleiner Bruder! So leicht wirst du mich… UNS nicht los. Komm, Ro."

Der ältere Zwilling zog den Anderen hinter sich her, und nur wenige Minuten später waren die drei endlich- ENDLICH! – aufbruchsbereit.

Elrond umarmte jeden von ihnen noch einmal, dann ritten sie los, dem Nebelgebirge entgegen.

---

Estel konnte nicht behaupten, dass diese Reise zu den angenehmsten zählte, die er je unternommen hatte. Schlimm genug, dass die Zwillinge sich immer noch an der Kehle hingen, aber es war außerdem noch arschkalt, saudunkel und sein Gefühl, dass dem blondhaarigen Elben etwas passiert war, wurde immer stärker.

Sie waren jetzt schon drei Tage unterwegs, und- wie konnte es auch anders sein- Elladan und Elrohir hatten sich mal wieder in den Haaren. Wieder wegen diesen mysteriösen Gegenständen, die sie mitgeschleppt hatten. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten ununterbrochenem „Nein! – Doch!" platzte dem jungen Mann der Kragen.

„JETZT SEID DOCH MAL BITTE SO FREUNDLICH UND SEID EINFACH MAL KURZ RUHIG!

Mit großen Augen starrten die Elben ihren jüngeren Bruder an, der sie mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete. Der war noch lange nicht fertig mit seiner Standpauke.

„Seit drei Tagen hängt ihr euch ununterbrochen an der Kehle, ohne Pause! Wisst ihr, wie sehr das nervt? Während ihr mich hier zum Wahnsinn treibt, könnte Legolas Wer- weiß- was passiert sein, ist euch das eigentlich bewusst?"

Betreten schauten die Angesprochenen zu Boden. Elrohir fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. „Gohena nim, Estel… wir haben wahrscheinlich wirklich vergessen, wie ernst die Situation sein könnte…" _(Verzeih.)_

Estel schüttelte nur den Kopf, setzte sein Pferd wieder in Bewegung. Die Zwillinge folgten ihm schweigend. Sie hatten das Nebelgebirge nun schon längst hinter sich, ritten über den breiten Flachlandstreifen zwischen eben jenen Bergen und dem Düsterwald.

Rings umher war alles von einer dichten Schneedecke bedeckt von einer dicken Schneedecke, in die ihre Pferde bis fast zur Hälfte ihrer Beine versanken. Das blendende Weiß bot nicht wirklich Abwechslung, und so waren Elladan und Elrohir kurz davor, in elbischen Träumen zu versinken, als Estel auf einmal aufschrie.

„Estel, was hast du?" fragte Elrohir besorgt. Dann bemerkte er den Blick, den Estel starr auf einen entfernten Punkt gerichtet hielt. „Man ken'ich?" _(Was siehst du?)_

Estel deutete mit einem zitternden Finger nach rechts. „Nadh' no enas!" _(Da ist etwas!)_

Die Zwillinge folgten der Richtung, die sein Finger wies- auch sie sahen den dunklen Fleck, etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt. Neugierig näherten sie sich der Stelle. Als sie nahe genug herangekommen waren, um den Gegenstand zu erkennen, machten ihre Herzen einen schmerzhaften Satz.

Denn dort, aus dem kalten, weißen Schnee, ragte das Ende eines dunklen Bogens aus Eibenholz…

**Legolas' Bogen.**

_/Come on just feel it  
__Don't you see it?  
__You better believe…/_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ein altes Märchen von Mittelerde erzählt, dass, jedes Jahr im Winter, Niêninque, Herrin von Schnee und Eis, aus den Höhen der immer verschneiten Pässe hinunter kommt. Dann tobt sie auf der Ebene zwischen dem Nebelgebirge und dem Düsterwald, lässt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Ist sie guter Laune, wird es außer ein paar harmlosen Schauern nichts geben. Ist sie aber wütend- was leider nur zu oft vorkommt- verfällt sie in Rage, und wehe dem, der sich zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Wut in der Nähe befindet…_

_Denn ein Leben holt sie sich immer, bevor sie besänftigt wieder verschwindet und dem Frühling seine Bahn lässt…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Tbc…**

_Hach, ich bin so stolz… schon das zweite Kapitel fertig! (freu)_

_Ich liebe es einfach, wenn sich die Zwillinge streiten… auch wenn sie dabei immer ein wenig dämlich rüberkommen. Aber meiner Auffassung nach sind die Twins einfach so: Immer an der Kehle des anderen, aber einfach nur so zum Spaß. Ernste Unstimmigkeiten gibt es bei den beiden einfach nur selten…_

_Und JA, sie können durchaus ernsthaft sein. Denn diese FF ist ja auch noch nicht vorbei… muahahaha!_

_Oder dachtet ihr etwa, ich lass' es an der Stelle enden?_

_Egal, folks… bis zum nächsten Mal dann!_

_Su- chan_


	3. Dangerous embrace

**_Ice Queen_**

_Vollständiger Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Und ansonsten… ja, ich weiß, es war fies, dass ich euch im letzten Kapitel über Las völlig im Unklaren gelassen habe. Aber dafür kommt jetzt erst einmal die „Auflösung"!_

_Reviewantworten unten!_

**Ice Queen**

_Kapitel 3: Dangerous embrace_

_/When she embraces_

_your heart turns to stone_

_She comes at night _

_When you are all alone…/_

Entsetzt starrte Estel den Bogen an, bewegte sich um keinen Millimeter. Keiner der drei Brüder wagte es zu atmen, als ob sie hofften, so das Gefürchtete ungeschehen zu machen.

Elladan war der Erste, der sich bewegte. Zögernd machte er einen Schritt vorwärts, befreite die Waffe dann aus dem Schnee. Leise drang seine Stimme zu ihnen herüber. „Es ist… wirklich sein Bogen. Seht ihr? Hier ist diese abgenutzte Stelle…"

Die anderen Beiden wussten, was Elladan meinte. Dadurch, dass Legolas seinen Bogen sehr häufig benutzte, hatte sich an der Stelle, an der er den Bogen immer festhielt, die dunkle Farbe des Holzes ein wenig aufgehellt...

Auch sie gingen jetzt auf die Fundstelle zu. Als hätte sich in diesem Moment in Estel etwas gelöst, fiel der auf seine Knie und begann heftig im Schnee herumzuwühlen.

Seine elbischen Brüder sahen sich besorgt an- sie konnten Estel gut verstehen, auch sie wollten nicht, dass Legolas hier vielleicht ewig liegen blieb...aber was sollte werden, hatten sie ihn erst einmal gefunden? Schreckliche Bilder von dem Elbenprinzen, sein eisiger Körper steif vor Kälte, seine ohnehin blasse Haut noch bleicher und seine Lippen blau tauchten vor ihren Augen auf, raubten ihnen fast wieder die Bewegungsfähigkeit. Es würde Estel das Herz brechen, würden sie ihn so finden...und doch, diese Ungewissheit war noch schlimmer. Sie ließen sich also neben dem jungen Mann auf dem kalten Schnee nieder, durchwühlten ebenfalls die weiße Decke.

Eine Viertelstunde später richtete Estel sich auf, einen ungläubigen, beinahe schon geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Er...ist nicht hier."

* * *

Er hatte Glück gehabt. Wirklich viel Glück... 

Langsam arbeitete er sich durch die endlos weiße Schneelandschaft, sah erschrocken, wie viel von der weißen Pracht inzwischen gefallen war. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er sich noch einmal aufgerafft und weiter gelaufen war. Durch Zufall war er auf das kleine Loch- Höhle konnte man es nicht nennen- gestoßen. Sie hatte ihn vor dem sicheren Erfrieren gerettet, dort hatte er sich ein wenig ausruhen können. Beim Aufwachen war ihm allerdings schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass er seinen Bogen verloren hatte. Er hatte ihn selbst hergestellt, seinen dunklen Eibenbogen- jetzt war er bestimmt unter mehreren Fuß Schnee begraben. Nun, er konnte nur hoffen, dass mit dem Sturm sein Pech jetzt vollkommen ausgereizt war, und dass es nicht noch schlimmer kam. Was er jetzt am Wenigsten gebrauchen konnte, war ein weiterer Sturm, eine Bande Orks oder- bei diesem Wetter vielleicht am Allerschlimmsten- ein Rudel Wölfe.

‚_Ai, mellonin… ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber hätte ich mal auf dich gehört…'_

Er gluckste leise ob dieser Ironie des Schicksals. Wenn Estel das gehört hätte...er würde ihn bis zum Ende seines Lebens damit aufziehen!

Ein leiser Seufzer folgte. Aye, vielleicht würde er das. Aber was würde er nicht trotzdem dafür geben, wäre der junge Mann jetzt hier...Himmel, er würde sich sogar über die Zwillinge freuen, oder seinen Vater, oder Glorfindel, oder Aldarion, oder Elrond...

„_Nie wieder, Legolas! Und wenn ich dich ans Bett ketten und dir Wächter an die Tür und unter das Fenster stellen muss!"_

Nun, vielleicht doch nicht _unbedingt _Elrond. Aber Gesellschaft wäre im Moment mehr als nur willkommen...

* * *

Immer noch schauten die Zwillinge ihren Bruder wortlos an, als konnten nicht glauben, was sie da hörten. Estel wurde schnell ungeduldig, warf die Hände in die Luft. „Bei Eru, versteht ihr nicht, was ich meine? Er ist noch irgendwo da draußen!" 

Elladan sah Elrohir an. Die beiden verstanden sich ohne Worte- natürlich waren auch sie zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Aber während Estel sich nun krampfhaft daran klammerte, dass Legolas noch irgendwo war- lebend! – kamen die Elben nicht umhin, die andere Seite zu sehen. Dass der blonde Bogenschütze irgendwo anders lag, von einer dicken Schneedecke versteckt- unmöglich für sie zu finden.

Was war, wenn er wirklich tot war? Estel würde es schwer treffen, wahrscheinlich sogar noch schlimmer. Legolas hatte für den jungen Mann seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, als Estel gerade zehn Sommer zählte, die Rolle eines älteren Bruders übernommen- er stand ihm vielleicht sogar noch näher als die Zwillinge. Wieder jemand so Wichtigen zu verlieren...

Doch Estel trug seinen Namen anscheinend zu vollem Recht. Wenn er noch irgendwo Hoffnung sah, so klein sie auch sein mochte, dann hielt er daran fest. Er hielt daran fest wie an einem Strohhalm, der den letzten Halt vor einem Sturz in einen Abgrund darstellte.

Auch sie würden die Hoffung nicht aufgeben- Legolas hatte schon zu viel überlebt, um jetzt Opfer eines Schneesturms zu werden.

* * *

_Er hatte schon schlimmere Sachen überlebt._

Wenn er sich das oft genug sagte, half es vielleicht.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Im Moment würde er vielleicht sogar lieber einen Aufenthalt bei Orks vorziehen- auch wenn sie nicht gerade angenehme Zeitgenossen waren, wenn sie lagerten, dann taten sie das auch mit einem Feuer. Und Feuer bedeutete Wärme...

In seinem derzeitigen Zustand wurde ihm nämlich langsam mehr als ungemütlich. Es hatte wieder leicht begonnen zu schneien, und die Flocken, die sich auf ihm niedergelassen hatten, schmolzen- und hinterließen langsam eine klamme Feuchtigkeit in der Kleidung. Sein Reisegepäck hatte er, kurz nachdem der Sturm begonnen hatte, irgendwo zurückgelassen- es hätte ihn zu sehr behindert. So hatte er also noch nicht einmal seine Decke, um so die klirrende Kälte von sich fern zu halten.

Er wand die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, ein leichtes Frösteln durchzog ihn. Weiter lief er geradeaus, etwa eine Stunde lang, hielt nach dunklen Flecken im weißen Meer Ausschau.

_Die Baumgrenze kann nicht mehr so weit weg sein…_

Noch so ein Gedanke, der ihm eigentlich Mut machen sollte...aber er fühlte nur noch mehr Hoffnungslosigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, als hätte er komplett die Orientierung verloren, rings um sich her sah er nur weiß.

_Wohin sollte er sich nun wenden?_

_Nach links, nach rechts?_

_Konnte er sich nach der Sonne richten? Nein, sie war durch die dichte Wolkendecke nicht zu sehen. Selbst wenn, welche Tageszeit war es? Er war schon zu lange allein, wenn er allein war, verlor er immer sein Zeitgefühl._

Ironisch, wie er noch gestern die Einsamkeit hier genossen hatte, sich heute aber aufs Sehnlichste wünschte, Gesellschaft zu haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, die leichte Verschwommenheit vor ihm zu vertreiben. Dass er stehen geblieben war- in seiner Situation eigentlich nicht empfehlenswert- merkte er nicht. Auch nicht, dass der Schneefall leicht zugenommen hatte, nun langsam begann, eine dünne Schneedecke über ihn zu weben. Merkte nicht, dass sich sein Körper nun langsam an die Temperatur seiner Umwelt anpasste, nun, wo er sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Um genau zu sein, wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr, warum er stehen geblieben war. Denken wurde schwieriger. Seine Gedanken schnellten wild durcheinander, zusammenhanglos. Er selbst konnte ihnen nicht mehr folgen.

_Hätte in Imladris bleiben sollen… _

… _sollte schon längst zu Hause sein… _

… _zu Hause sind die Kamine…_

_… Kamine sorgen für Wärme…_

… _der Kamin braucht Holz für Wärme… _

… _Holz… ich hab' nur meinen Bogen…_

Ohne sich seiner Aktion bewusst zu sein, griff der Düsterwaldprinz an die Stelle, wo sonst sein Bogen war. Seine steif werdende Hand traf nur eisige Luft. Sein Herz machte einen panischen Satz.

_Mein Bogen ist nicht da…_

Ohne es zu merken, driftete der Elb langsam ab in ein Delirium, als die Kälte endlich die Oberhand gewann. Alles war taub durch den Frost, sogar sein Herz schien sich der Umwelt anzupassen, schlug langsamer.

_Werde erfrieren…_

Nächte brachen schnell herein im Winter. Ehe er sich's versah, war es dunkel um ihn herum.

_Kann nichts sehen…_

Noch einmal blinkte er wild mit den Augenlidern, versuchte, sein Umfeld aufzunehmen.

Dann ließ er geschlagen den Kopf hängen.

_Schwarz…_

_

* * *

‚Aranel…' _

Legolas schreckte hoch. War da irgendwas gewesen?

‚_Aranel…'_

Ja, das war eindeutig eine Stimme gewesen…

Irgendetwas an dieser Stimme ließ ihn frösteln.

‚_Aranel, ich warte auf dich…'_

In einem Moment der Klarheit wusste Legolas auf einmal drei Dinge: Dass ihm die Stimme dieser Frau nicht geheuer war- und er konnte sich eigentlich bisher immer auf seine Personenkenntnis verlassen- ,dass er sich Schutz suchen musste, wenn er die Nacht überleben wollte, und das schnell, denn lange würde sein Körper nicht mehr durchhalten.

Schleppend machte er sich auf den Weg- schon wenige Augenblicke später vergessend, warum er überhaupt ging, und automatisch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend.

‚_Aranel…'_

_/And when she whispers _

_your blood shall run cold_

_you better hide before she finds you…/

* * *

_

_Tbc…_

_Ähm… kommt das so… so verwirrt rüber, wie ich denke? _

_Wahrscheinlich schon. Sorry, aber irgendwie… so stelle ich es mir zumindest vor, wenn jemand so eine Unterkühlung hat, dass also die Gedanken nicht mehr wirklich einen Zusammenhang haben, dass es überhaupt schwer ist, noch in eine bestimmte Richtung zu denken…_

_Habt ihr mich jetzt verstanden? Ich glaube, ich bin selbst ein bisschen verwirrt…_

_Sorry. (drop)_

_**Reviews!**_

_**hanna: **Im Dunkeln tappen ist gut! Dann kann ich dich wenigstens noch ein bisschen überraschen. (g) Na, jetzt weißt du ja, was mit Leggy ist… na ja, oder auch nicht. (Ich bin soooooooooo böse…)_

_**Lost-Elf: **Can't repeat it too often: You flatter me! Okay, but I think after this chapter you won't like it anymore… what crap! Don't know what has gotten into me… (drop)_

_Anyway, mellon… YOU'RE SO GREAT!_

_So, und das war's dann auch entgültig (für heute). Ich hoffe, ein paar Fragen sind da noch bei euch… wäre ja sonst langweilig, ne?_

_Nya, till next chapter_…

Su-chan


	4. The Price She demands

_**Ice Queen**_

_Und wieder ist „Lasst- uns- Su-chan- umbringen!" – Zeit! freu_

_Endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel von Ice Queen, unserer Lieblings-„ Las-Quälereien" – FF… tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber das Kapitel- bzw. der USB- Stick, auf dem es gespeichert war, war verschwunden…_

_Danke an die lieben Kommischreiber!_

**Ice Queen**

_Kapitel 4: The price She demands_

_/Whenever She is raging  
__She takes a life away…  
__Haven't you seen?  
__Haven't you seen?  
__The ruins of our world/_

'_Aranel…'  
_

Er beachtete diese Rufe schon längst nicht mehr. Sie waren in den letzten Minuten – Stunden- regelmäßig immer wiedergekehrt, mit immer demselben Wortlaut.

‚_Aranel… Aranel, ich warte auf dich.'_

Dass er damit gemeint war, war ihm durchaus bewusst- doch das Entsetzen, das er zu Anfang noch gespürt hatte, war verklungen und hatte einmal mehr der gähnenden Leere der Einsamkeit und Monotonie Platz gemacht. Der Schneefall um ihn herum war wieder dichter geworden, bildete einen dichten Vorhang, der die Dunkelheit der nahenden Nacht noch bedrohlicher erscheinen ließ.

Ein paar Minuten zuvor hatte er einige Schneewehen gefunden, hatte die kleinen Hügel weiter zusammen geschoben und weiter erhöht- so konnte er vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen Kälte abhalten.

Unbewusst vollzogen seine Hände immer noch dieselbe Bewegung, türmten den Schnee immer höher, begannen unbemerkt, langsam die Farbe zu wechseln.

Auf der blassen Haut machte sich langsam ein heller Blauschimmer breit…

* * *

_Ein Jahr war immer viel zu lange, das hatte Sie schon lange gelernt. Und die Zeit allein zu verbringen verschlimmerte das Ganze nur noch… oh, Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit einen Ausweg ersonnen. _

_Doch die Gefährten, die Sie sich erwählte, waren alle so… zerbrechlich. Nie blieben sie lang bei Ihr, schnell entflohen ihre Seelen immer kurz nachdem Sie sie zu sich geholt hatte. _

_Doch vielleicht, so war es Ihr erst vor kurzem in den Sinn gekommen, vielleicht wählte Sie nicht die Rechten, vielleicht waren die bisherigen Gefährten falsch ausgesucht gewesen. Sie war durchaus willig, einen Fehler einzugestehen, und hatte beschlossen, Ihr Augenmerk in diesem Jahr auf etwas anderes als zuvor zu richten._

_Und so näherte Sie sich Stück für Stück Ihrem Auserwählten- ihm, der die gleiche Unsterblichkeit besaß wie Sie…

* * *

_

Hinter seinem kleinen, behelfsmäßigen Wall hatte er sich zusammengerollt wie ein kleiner Junge nach einem Alptraum, sogar im Schlaf noch in der Angst, die böse Illusion könnte wieder kehren.

Und vielleicht war das gar nicht so verkehrt, denn in seinem unruhigen Schlaf durchlebte Legolas Thranduilion etwas, von dem er gehofft hatte, er würde es nie wieder sehen… der Tod seiner Mutter spielte sich nochmals vor seinem inneren Auge ab, und nur mit größter Not zwang er sich dazu, aufzuwachen. Er rollte sich noch enger zusammen, kämpfte darum, wach zu bleiben, versuchte, sich die Hände warm zu rubbeln.

Auch wenn er den Schnee nicht mehr sehen konnte, so spürte er doch förmlich, wie der Sturm um ihn herum immer dichter wurde.

Wie er um ihn herum tobte.

Und Legolas rang darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

* * *

_Schon jetzt wusste Sie, dass dieser Gefährte anders sein würde als die vor ihm. Die Anderen waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum noch eigener Gedanken fähig gewesen, und doch kämpfte dieser hier gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit- und damit gegen Sie._

_Doch Sie wusste- am Ende konnte Ihr keiner widerstehen. Auch wenn er stärker war als all die anderen vor ihm, so würde Sie am Ende triumphieren. Es würde eben nur ein wenig länger dauern…_

_Und Sie konnte warten._

_Sie hatte Geduld.

* * *

_

Legolas war sehr stark- _„mehr dickköpfig als stark"_, wie Estel jetzt bemerken würde- und hatte nun schon einige Zeit länger erfolgreich die Ohnmacht bekämpft, als es viele andere ausgehalten hätten.

Doch sogar er wusste, trotz des Nebels, der seine Gedanken umhüllte, dass seine Kraft nicht aushalten würde. Er wusste es die ganze Zeit, und so kam die Beendigung seiner Mühen durch einen erneuten Ruf- der eher einem Befehl als einer Bitte glich- nicht überraschend für ihn.

‚_Komm zu mir, Aranel!'_

Und so gab Legolas auf, ließ sich fallen und gönnte sowohl seinem Körper und seinen Gedanken die Ruhe, die sie schon seit… Stunden? Tagen? Wochen? begehrten.

Vom einen Augenblick zum anderen verringerten sich Herzschlag und Atmung des blonden Elbenprinzen bedrohlich, und der Schnee, der bisher von dem Behelfswall ferngehalten worden war, begann seinen Körper langsam zu bedecken.

Bedeckte auch den blauen Schimmer, dessen Ton dunkler wurde.

* * *

_Es hatte länger gedauert, als Sie gedacht hatte. Ihr Erwählter hatte sich als sehr widerspenstig erwiesen, und Sie hatte sich ihm nicht nähern können…_

_Doch nun, endlich, endlich!_

_Sie schloss seinen schönen Körper in einer sanften Umarmung ein, bemerkte mit Freuden, wie sich auf seinem Körper die ersten Zeichen zeigten, dass er auf dem Weg zu Ihr war._

_Leicht strich Sie über seine Hände, seinen Körper, sein Gesicht, wollte den Vorgang beschleunigen. Oh, wenn er doch nur bald Ihr gehören würde!_

_Die Vorfreude auf den neuen Gefährten machte Sie schwindelig vor Aufregung, ließ Sie Ihren Tanz mit den Flocken noch wilder führen._

_Es war nun die Zeit, sich ihm zu zeigen…

* * *

_

**Es war kalt.**

**Es war weiß.**

**Und es war lautlos.**

**Verwirrt sah er sich um. Wie war er hier gelandet? Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte er sich doch im Schnee befunden- oder? Das jedenfalls schloss er aus den wenigen Gedankenfetzen, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte.**

**Außerdem, war es nicht eben noch Nacht gewesen?**

**Er fröstelte, blickte an sich hinunter. Seine Augen wurden groß. Was war geschehen? Er trug auf einmal eine dunkelblaue Tunika, am Rand mit Silber bestickt, und eine passende Hose. Seine Waffen- oder besser, was von denen noch übrig gewesen war- waren verschwunden, ersetzt mit… einem silbernen Stirnreif, von dem er auf einmal unerklärlicherweise wusste, dass er sich in seinen Haaren befand.**

„**Aranel. Du bist endlich gekommen."**

**Ruckartig drehte er sich zu der Quelle der Stimme um, die ihn schon seit Stunden verfolgte- und keuchte.**

**Denn vor ihm stand eine Maid, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte- ihre Haut war sogar im Gegensatz zu der der meisten Elben blass, langes weißes Haar floss ihr wie ein gefrorener Wasserfall den Rücken hinunter, fiel ihr teilweise über die Schultern. Ein weißes Kleid schmiegte sich an ihren anmutigen Körper.**

**Und doch, obwohl sie ohne Zweifel schön war- die Kälte, die spürbar von ihr ausging, warnte Legolas vor ihr. Er beobachtete sie wachsam, als sie schwebenden Schrittes näher kam.**

„**Ich habe lange schon auf dich gewartet, Aranel."**

**Legolas blickte sie fragend an. „Welchen Grund mögt Ihr dafür haben, Herrin?"**

**Sie lächelte ihn an- und trotzdem ihr Blick wohl Wärme übermitteln sollte, liefen ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl, der wie aus dem Nichts in der sonst immer noch leeren Umgebung erschienen war.**

„**Ich wusste schon seit langem, dass du kommen würdest, Aranel. Und Ich habe dich ausgewählt, der Gefährte Niêninques in ihren langen und einsamen Stunden zu sein, in denen Ich meinen Palast nicht verlassen kann."**

**Legolas wurde blass. Niêninque? (1) Herrin von Eis und Schnee? Hatte Sie also diesen verheerenden Schneesturm verursacht? **

„**Ich… verstehe nicht ganz, warum ich erwählt wurde…"**

**Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm, strich sein Haar zurück und berührte seine Ohrenspitzen. „Du hast etwas, das Meinen anderen Gefährten fehlte. Du wirst die Ewigkeit mit Mir teilen können und Mich nicht gleich wieder verlassen…"**

**Er sollte die _Ewigkeit _mit Ihr verbringen? Aber… „Ich befürchte, dass das nicht gehen wird, Herrin. Ich kann nicht bei Euch bleiben."**

**Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Warum nicht? Ich schwöre dir, bei Mir wird es dir an nichts fehlen…"**

**Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin noch nicht dafür bereit, mich auf ewig an jemand bestimmtes zu binden. Es tut mir leid. Bitte lasst mich jetzt wieder gehen."**

**Ihr Blick war gefährlich ruhig, und sicher war auch Ihre Stimme, als Sie ihm antwortete. „Oh, aber du kannst nicht zurück, Aranel."(2)**

„**Warum nicht? Und warum eigentlich nennt Ihr mich die ganze Zeit so? Mein Name ist Legolas, das wisst Ihr doch bestimmt."**

„**Das war dein irdischer Name, Mein Gefährte- und mit deiner Hülle wirst du auch diesen Namen ablegen und fortan nur noch als Aranel bekannt sein." Sie strich ihm beinahe zärtlich über das Gesicht- und auch wenn er Sie gern weggestoßen oder zumindest sich selbst entfernt hätte, so musste er entsetzt feststellen, dass das nicht möglich war. Er fühlte sich wie gefroren, konnte sich nicht rühren.**

**Mit einem bedauernden Blick richtete Niêninque das Wort wieder an ihn. „Keine Sorge, Mein Liebster, du wirst deinem Leben nicht nachtrauern müssen. Deine alten Verbindungen werden verschwinden, wenn die Verbindung mit deinem Körper reißt, und die Erinnerungen werden verblassen und dich nicht länger quälen."**

**Sie bewegte sich näher an ihn heran, eine Ihrer eiskalten Hände kam auf seiner Wange zu ruhen. Legolas dachte indes verzweifelt nach… was sollte er tun- was konnte er tun? Ihm blieb wohl nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn er musste davon ausgehen, dass sein wirklicher Körper immer noch im Schnee lag. Wie genau wollte Sie ihn eigentlich von seinem Körper trennen?**

**Im nächsten Augenblick bereute er diese Frage, denn nun begann sich ihm die eiskalte Schönheit langsam zu nähern, beugte sich näher an sein Gesicht heran. Selbst wenn er seinen Kopf hätte bewegen wollen, er könnte es nicht, denn Sie hielt sein Haupt in einem festen Griff, näherte sich mit Ihren Lippen immer weiter den seinen.**

**Und Legolas konnte nur hilflos zuschauen, denn er ahnte schon, was passieren würde, wenn Sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden vollständig geschlossen hatte.**

**Und als Sie seine Lippen berührte, fühlte es sich für ihn so an, als würde auf einen Schlag sein Herz gefrieren-**

**- und dann wusste er nichts mehr.**

_/Whenever She is raging  
__She takes a life away…  
__Haven't you seen?  
__Haven't you seen?  
__The ruins of our world…/_

_Tbc_

_Irgendwie… finde ich dieses Kapitel toll. (freu)_

_Ich habe es in zwei Stunden geschrieben, und es floss nur so… aber ihr werdet mich jetzt wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn ihr mir überhaupt Kommis schreibt…_

_Macht ihr's? bettel_

_(1) Niêninque- Weiße Träne (Quenya); nur zur Info: Eine blasse Winterblume ähnlich dem Schneeglöckchen)_

_(2) Königlicher Elb; kann aber außer als Titel auch als Eigenname verwendet werden_

_Reviews!_


End file.
